familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry Stevens (1709-1789)
Henry Stevens/Stephens was born December 18, 1709 in Plainfield, Windham, Connecticut. to Henry Stevens/Stephens (1681-1774) and Elizabeth Fellows (1685-1741). When Henry was four, the family moved to Stonington, Connecticut. On November 10, 1731, Henry and Sarah Babcock were married in Stonington by Daniel Palmer. Witnesses to the marriage were James Babcock and Phebe Babcock. Sarah and Henry must have lived in Tolland for a time, as 3 daughters were born there - Sarah in 1736, Eunice in 1738 and Lois in 1740. It appears the family moved to Canaan Ct. in or about 1751. Henry was granted the Sacrament there on the Lord's day by John Palmer of Scotland and he signed a Covenant there on June 29th, 1752. On May 26, 1774, wife Sarah died in Canaan and was buried in Mountain View Cemetery North Canaan. On June 17 1774, Henry married Elizabeth Jones (1773-1805) in Canaan. On April 5, 1787, Henry made his will. His sons James and Henry were to be the sole executors. Joseph Fellows, Icabod B. Babcock and Catherine Fitch were witnesses. Henry died on January 5, 1789. He was buried next to wife Sarah in Mountian View Cemetery in North Canaan, Litchfield County, Connecticut. (Later his second wife, Elizabeth was buried next to them.) On February 3 1789, Joseph Fellows and Icabod B. Babcocck appeared in court to witness the will of Henry Stephens, deceased. The children named in the will were sons: James, Reuben, Henry, Elias and daughters: Lois Fellows Elizabeth Partridge, Grace Harris, Sarah Darby, and Lucy Smith. Children of Henry Stevens/Stephens and Sarah Babcock Stephens were: 1. James Stevens/Stephens (October 5, 1732-1805) He served in the French and Indian War in 1759 and the Revolutionary war in 1776. He married Phebe Guitteau on January 19 1768. They lived and died in Canaan, Connecticut. 2. Reuben (August 1734-August 3 1804) He married Hannah Brookins on January 14, 1760 in Canaan. Reuben served in the Revolutionary War in 1777. He and Hannah moved to Poultney, Vermont around 1784 where they lived and died. They are buried in East Poultney Cemetery. 3. Sarah Stevens/Stephens (1736-1736) Died as an Infant. 4. Eunice Stevens/Stephens (1738-1753) Died at age 15. 5. Lois Stevens/Stephens ( July 2,1740 - December 20,1829) Lois was married to David Dill Fellows on December 22, 1763 by Col. Whitney Daniel Fellows in Canaan, Connecticut. . She was his second wife. David served in the military and the Revolutionary War. He died December 10, 1779, in winter quarters in Fishkill, New York (probably of small pox that was rampant in the camp) and was buried there in an unmarked grave. Lois and David had 5 children: James, Asa, Henry, Altana, and Suzannah. Lois is buried in Graves Cemetery, Mendon, New York, along with son Asa. 6. Elizabeth Stevens/Stephens (March 10,1743) She is named in her father's will as Elizabeth Partridge. She may have married in 1765 to James Partridge. 7. Grace Stevens/Stephens (September 20, 1745) She married Moses H. Harris Jr. in 1770 in Stonington, Connecticut. They may have moved to New York where there is a Grace Harris buried in April of 1813 in Harrisena Cemetery, in Queensbury, Warren, New York. 8. Henry Stevens/Stephens (January 2, 1748 - February 11, 1825) Henry married Anna Babcock in Stonington on June 17, 1774. He served in the Rev War and marched in the Lexington Alarm Troops in 1774. He is buried in Canaan Valley Cemetery, North Canaan, Litchfield, Connecticut. 9. Sarah Stevens/Stephens (April 27, 1750 - October 7, 1823) She married Phineas Derby on November 25, 1773 in North Canaan. Sarah and Phineas moved to Poultney, Rutland County, Vermont where she died in 1823. 10. Lucy Stevens/Stephens (September 4, 1752 -December 5, 1842) Lucy married Ebenezer Smith on October 15, 1781. The couple moved to Poultney, Rutland County, Vermont where they lived and Lucy died at the age of 90. She is buried in East Poultney Cemetery, Rutland, Vermont. DAR # A105127. 11. Elias Stevens/Stephens (June 6, 1755) Elias, the youngest child of Henry and Sarah, served in the Revolutionary war. He and cousin, Roswell Stephens, on the advice of the officer under whom they enlisted, were inoculated for small pox and were prosecuted for doing so. Cleared and released, they served under David Beebe in 1778. Around 1781, he married Rhoda Phelps. They moved to Low Hampton, New York, just across the river from Fair Haven, Vermont, and lived next to Rhoda's sister, Paulina,and her husband, Captain William Miller. Elias built a forge there with a Mr. Leonard and a Daniel Arnold. In 1802 he sold his interest in the forge and and the family moved to Blenheim, New York. In the Phelps Family History, it was reported that Elias may have 13 children, and that Elias died in Blenheim. Elias last appeared in the 1830 Census for Blenheim.